


Storms pass

by orphan_account



Series: Day to Day [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Has Anxiety, Caring George Washington, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, George Washington is an amazing husband, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My first real attempt at angst, Patient George Washington, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Storms, This probably sucks, Thunder and Lightning, noise cancelling headphones, traumatised Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander is still traumatised from the hurricanes and George doesn’t blame him. It’s been twenty years since he saw his homeland he brought to shambles and while he’s mostly healed from the trauma he still has his moments.What was supposed to be a nice date night was interrupted by the untimely arrival of a thunder storm. George has long since began to heal from his fear of loud noises that plagued his life after the war. George takes care of Alexander.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Day to Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Storms pass

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter sucks in my opinion, it’s hard to write trauma for me because I know how deeply it truly effects every aspect of life. I’ve barley healed myself, so trying to write someone with trauma was difficult because I push it down along with my emotions (it still comes to bite you in the ass though.) I wrote George in a similar way to how my boyfriend reacts when I’m trigger (grounding me and finding my comfort) also skin to skin contact helps stress and anxiety so I added that too.

The hurricanes destroyed Nevis over twenty years ago.

It didn’t matter though, Alexander will never be able to erase the memories from his mind. The sound of the crashing thunder and roaring waves. He’d never be able to unsee the collapsed buildings or what rescuers pulled from them. He’d never be able to forget the screams of horror as the streets flooded.

He’d never forget the morning after the first storm settled, how the kids ran outside only for the water to be waist high and their lovely island in shambles. He’d never forget the sound of radio announcements replaying the names of the unfound over and over.

  
It’s been twenty year but the images are imprinted in his brain to never be forgotten. There’s been plenty of storms with lighting since the hurricanes, yet Alexander still hates them all the same. Tonight is no different. 

It started nothing more than a rainy Saturday night, the weather ruining their plans for a picnic in Central Park. Alexander instead ordered Chinese food plopping down on the living room floor smiling cheekily at George who only sighed amusedly joining his husband on the floor.

“I got your favourite.” Alexander said, holding the carton out to George. “I refuse to let date night be ruined by a little bit of rain.” Alexander supplied as if he needed a reason for his behavior. George had long since gotten used to spontaneous dates in unconventional ways. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Thank you.” George smiled leaning over to peck his lips. “Want to catch up on criminal minds after we eat?” George offered shuffling over so his thighs touched Alex’s. 

“Sure.” Alexander smiled, taking a bite of his own food idly. “I missed you.” 

“I was only gone for an hour.” George laughed amusedly leaning over to kiss the dopey grin he earned off Alexander’s face. “Dork.”

“Mhm, your dork.”

“True.”

***

Lighting struck the first time two hours later, George was stiffened a little his years in the military making him hate random loud noise, while Alexander jumped flinching hard. Scrambling to bury himself in George’s side. Forever used to his husband's hate for the storm George only shifts so Alexander can put his head on his chest. Between the war and the hurricane George couldn’t blame him. Even if the hurricanes were twenty years ago and they’ve been out of the military for thirteen years. George went to therapy to learn to cope healthily. Alexander was still working on that. Coping and finding a therapist he doesn’t hate immediately. “It’s going to be alright.”

“I know that.” Alexander mumbled refusing to move his head from it’s spot.

“Wanna go upstairs?” George ordered softly knowing the penthouse floor wasn’t the most comfortable place to sit for gods know how much longer.

“I guess.” The words were slightly muffled but George understood well, shifting Alexander off of him and standing offering a hand to the younger man once he was back on his feet.

_**Lighting strikes** _

Alexander’s whimpers his entire body goes rigid against George who shushes him softly running a hand down his back. “It’s alright my love.” Grorge insists gently leading Alexander to the stairs hoping the lighting would hold off until they where in bed. 

“I know.” He mumbles in response, yet part of him doesn’t. Part of him still sees every storm as the hurricane the image of ruins and the names of the lost filtering through his head. 

_**Lighting strikes** _

He stops walking and George stops with him gently rubbing a hand down his back. “Come on, I’ll find your headphones the second we get upstairs.” The headphones where a lifesaver some days, blocking out all unnecessary noise. Both men owned a pair each triggered by different noises. Alexander couldn’t stand doors being slammed while George hated fireworks. They both processed differently too, George opened up and went to therapy Alexander opened up to George only. Well that’s a lie Peggy, Angelica and Eliza also heard a fair share of his fears and worries.

There was a time when the only way to get him to ‘open up’ was with a crowbar and even that was a maybe. Long before they where married or even dating. Back when Alexander was a wide eyed kid joining the military because he wanted to and George was a college graduate joining because he lost everything and thought he had nothing to livefor.

**_Lighting strikes_ **

Alexander stills his eyes landing on George the panicked look he was giving off heartbreaking. “Hey there lovely, stay with me. You're here with me George, we're in our safe penthouse. Stay with me sweetheart.”

“I’m home with George.” Alexander repeated as George led him up the last step beginning down the hall. “I’m in the penthouse, the penthouse is home now. Home is with George and I’m with George so I’m home.” He continued his mumbling right hand gripping tightly onto George’s left hand.

“Yes baby, home with George in New York.” George agreed opening their bedroom door his eyes immediately scanning the rather messy room in hopes of quickly locating the desired headphones.

_**Lighting strikes** _

Alexander whimpers again, the sound heartbreaking. “I’m here sweetness I’m here.” George mumbles soothingly pulling Alexander into his arms. “Let’s get your headphones.” Gently George released him reaching out to grab the item and softly push Alexander onto their bed. With practiced ease he pulls Alexander some hair up using a hair tie he now constantly carried on his wrist since Alexander was so forgetful. He slipped the headphones over Alexander’s ears.

_**Lighting strikes** _

Alexander doesn’t flinch this time, the headphones doing their job in blocking out far away noise. Satisfied by this George pulls his own sweater over his head before working to strip from his pants. “Hey love, I’m gonna unbutton your shirt is that okay?”

“Okay.” He whispers softly. “Cuddles?” George cracks a small smile nodding as his fingers work at Alexander’s shirt quickly helping him strip of it. Alexander unbuttons his own pants kicking them off before reaching out for George. 

_**Lighting strikes** _

Alexander sees the flash and stiffensa little, easily soothed as George pulls him into his arms. “Thank you.” Alexander whispers his legs tangled with George’s arms held tightly airing the other man's waist.

“No reason to thank me Alexander.” It wasn’t long before Alexander fell asleep, George not far behind him lulled to sleep by the soft snores of his husband.

The next morning the sun rises early bringing warm weather and a clear sky with it. The only evidence of the storm being damp sidewalks that would quickly dry.

They’re both a little bit broken but broken is still good. Yeah broken is still good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments they motivate me to keep writing, stay awesome.
> 
> Also for anyone curious the age difference is about six years.


End file.
